


What If?............................Sex and Violence

by Chiefraz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/pseuds/Chiefraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorite Marvel comics was 'What If?" What if Peter Parker wasn't bitten by the radioactive spider, what if Sue Richards was the Thing and so on and so forth.  In the best tradition of Stan Lee, the "Batty Bullpen" and all you True Believers........we present the 'What If' version of the Supernatural episode: Sex and Violence, Act Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?............................Sex and Violence

What if...........Sex and Violence

 

Deanna Winchester..........Genevieve Padalecki  
Samantha Winchester.......Danneel Ackles  
Bobbi Singer.................... Samantha Ferris  
Nick Munroe......................Jared Padalecki

Directed by Jensen Ackles  
Writer: Cathryn Humphris 

 

Act four  
   
SAM enters. MUNROE is reclining on the bed with a smug look on his face.

SAM  
Nick. What are you doing here?

DEAN jumps SAM and holds a knife to her throat. 

SAM  
Dean?

SAM  
(to MUNROE) I gotta tell ya, you're one butt ugly male stripper. You'd make Dick Chainey look hot.

MUNROE  
“Sticks and stones, rocks and bones . But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean”

SAM  
Dean, come on girl, this isn't you. You can fight this. Let me go.

MUNROE  
(To DEAN) Why don't you cut her? Just a little, on the neck, right there, below the ear.

DEAN slices SAM'S neck. 

MUNROE  
Dean's all mine.

SAM  
You poisoned her.

MUNROE  
No. I gave her what she needed. And it wasn't some 'man with blonde hair and a tan.' Forgive my 'Frankenfooter' moment. It was you. A little sister that looked up to her, metaphoricly any way, that she could trust. And now she loves me. She'd do anything for me. And I gotta tell you, Samantha dear, that kind of devotion? I mean, watching someone kill for you?” The monster drew in his breath in a sharp seductive hiss. “It's the best feeling in the world. “

SAM  
“Is that why you're turning this town into your own personal dead zone?”

MUNROE  
Ahh. I get bored, like we all do. And I wanna fall in love again. And again...and again.

SAM  
I'll tell you what. I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy pathetic loser. 

MUNROE  
“You won't feel that way in a minute darl'in.”

MUNROE grabs SAM's cheeks and squirts toxin from his mouth onto SAM's lips and chin. She tries to spit but Munroe has covered her mouth and nose, forcing her to swallow.

MUNROE  
“So I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your A-cups. So why don't you discuss it? Don't mind me ladies. And whoever survives ,can be with me forever.” Then he snickered, “or till next Tuesday or Wes. All depends on the WHIMS of the network.”

SAM and DEAN turn to face each other. 

DEAN  
“Well, I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, she's gone. “

SAM  
That so?

DEAN  
“And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets.”

SAM  
Oh, yeah? What secrets?

DEAN  
“The phone calls to Rudy, your demon man-ho for one.

SAM  
“So I need your say-so to make a phone call?”

DEAN  
"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?" 

SAM  
“None of your business” and pushed back her hair behind her ear angerly.

DEAN  
See , see what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each others backs.

SAM: “Sure, the way you had my back with Billy Bjanowitz?”

DEAN: “Who?”

SAM: “Billy Bjanowitz, my 11th grade prom date. The one you screwed into the back seat of the Impala while I was trying to get that stupid prom dress to look right?!”

DEAN: “Oopsie” she had the good graces to look a touch embarrassed. “I had your back, I saved you from a lousy lay.” She held up her fingers in the classic fisher-mans measuring pose, “Three inches, tops.”

SAM  
“OK, doesn’t that make everything just fine”. She leaned on one hip and crossed her arms. “You know why I didn't tell you about Rudy, and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too WEAK to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near. "

DEAN  
Pointing a finger at her sister, “That's crap, and you know it.”

SAM  
You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo hoo.  I'm such a pathetic loser.” 

Dean slaps Sam across the face. “you take that back you big foot bitch!”

Sam slaps her back with a hair yank. “Only when you do, you ugly ass jerk! ” 

Dean punches her in the gut and then they start to punch in earnest. 

SAM  
"You're not standing in my way anymore. "

DEAN runs at SAM. They crash through the door onto the hallway floor. DEAN gets up while SAM lies on the ground. DEAN breaks the emergency glass and gets an ax, then stands staring down at SAM. 

MUNROE  
“Do it. Do it for me, Deanna. You're the one I really want.” 

DEAN  
(to SAM) “Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back? AM I PATHETIC NOW?!”

DEAN swings the ax over her head as SAM covers her face with her arm. 

At the top of the swing the ax is grabbed as BOBBI steps in. She jabs Dean in the shoulder with a bronze knife, making her cry out. “Bobbi, what the hell?!”

MUNROE begins to run down the hall, for the first time during the whole exchange, fear is plastered to his face. BOBBI raises the knife.

SAM  
“No. BOBBI NO!” 

BOBBI flings the knife. It hits MUNROE square in the back. As he falls, dead, his siren reflection is shown in a mirror. No longer beautiful in life but a twisted mass of hideous flesh in death.

END ACT FOUR


End file.
